A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a power system for a vehicle, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a constant recharging air and electric alternating power system for a vehicle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
13 Numerous innovations for hybrid vehicles and related systems have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a constant recharging air and electric alternating power system for a vehicle.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 769,565 to Owen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 769,565—issued to Owen et al. on Sep. 6, 1904 in U.S. class 303 and subclass 11 teaches a compressed-air supply for electric cars, which has a compressed-air lank, an air-pump, a gearing for actuating the air-pump from a movable part of the car, and a fluid-controlled mechanism controlled by the operating-lever of the electric car and connected with the gearing ti throw the latter in or out of gear by fluid-pressure from the compressed-air tank.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,234 to Rosen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,234—issued to Rosen et at on Apr. 10, 2001 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 65.245—teaches a hybrid electric vehicle powered by a combination fuel cell and a gas turbine driven generator. The fuel cell is sized relative to the gas turbine and the vehicle so that up to about 50% of the vehicle's maximum sustainable power is supplied by the fuel cell electrical power output. This relative power source size achieves improved fuel consumption compared to vehicles powered by combustion engines without the cost penalty associated with a fuel cell large enough to power the vehicle. At low power requirements, the fuel cell efficiently provides all or most of the vehicle's power requirements. As the power requirements increase, additional fuel is burned in the gas turbine.
(3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0211480 to Kejha.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0211480—published to Kejha on Sep. 29, 2005 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 65.245—teaches a long range hydrogen fueled vehicle that carries at least two passengers, and which has at least three wheels. The passengers sit in tandem, and most of the batteries or fuel cell systems are located on the sides of the passengers. The vehicle has an aerodynamically shaped body, with substantially reduced frontal area and drag. The body is lightweight, made from shock absorbing materials and structures, and has pressure-airless tires that enhances the safety of the passengers. The vehicle also includes a hydrogen-electric or hydrogen-pneumatic hybrid propulsion system with quick refueling from existing infrastructure.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0225941 to Cole.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0225941—published to Cole on Oct. 12, 2006 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 302—teaches a compressed air powered vehicle that includes a vehicle chassis having wheels. An electric drive motor drivingly engages at least one of the wheels. An electric generator is electrically connected to the electric drive motor, and an air motor drivingly engaging the electric generator. A compressed air source is pneumatically connected to the air motor, and an air compressor is provided on the chassis and pneumatically connected to the compressed air source to replenish compressed air in the compressed air tanks as needed.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0258834 to Froloff et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0258834—published to Froloff el al. on Nov. 8, 2007 in U.S. class 417 and subclass 364—teaches a system and method for managing compressed gas as an energy storage medium for providing power to vehicle uses. Compressed air has many pneumatic uses both inside and outside of vehicles, and an Air Hybrid engine is a source of compressed air energy for storage. This source of compressed air energy is stored, managed, and used in many methods and devices. The gas storage system presented is distributed over multiple storage units coupled to a gas flow network for control storage and use of the compressed gas.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,675 to Schechter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,675—issued to Schechter on Dec. 16, 2008 in U.S. class 123 and subclass 90.15—teaches an air-hybrid engine operates in two operational modes. It employs camshafts with cam lobe activators, and camshaft phase shifters to operate and control the engine valves. It uses a different cam lobe for operating an engine valve during each of the two operational modes, and it uses camshaft phase shifters to vary the valve event timing and duration. The system exploits non-linearity that exists in relationship between the piston motion and the camshaft rotation. Varying the phase relationship between the camshaft and the engine crankshaft in a pre-determined specific way varies the duration of the engine valve opening in the required way, thus varying the volumes of air received into and discharged from the engine.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,091 to Wedderburn, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,091—issued to Wedderburn, Jr. et al. on Nov. 9, 2010 in U.S. class 180 subclass 2.2—teaches an all electric vehicle that produces zero CO2 emissions. This vehicle is considered air and electric because it uses a wind turbine generator, compressed air, and a high voltage battery to generate electricity to power the DC motors that drive this vehicle. Therefore, this vehicle is called the Wind Turbine Generator Air Electric Vehicle (WTGAEV). There exists an integrated system that enables this vehicle to maintain a consistent energy supply to automatically recharge the high voltage battery. This integrated system consists of a wind turbine generator (WTG), an air motor, an air compressor, an air tank, and a battery. The power train receives its energy from the motion of the vehicle. When the vehicle is in forward motion, the air flow from the nose of the vehicle is collected and directed toward the blades of the WTG that generates electric.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0314186 to Ma.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0314186—published to Ma on Dec. 16, 2010 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 165—teaches an air hybrid vehicle powered by an internal combustion engine that may or may not be equipped with a supercharger or turbocharger for boosting the engine. Power is taken from the vehicle to drive the engine during deceleration or coasting of the vehicle. The engine absorbs kinetic energy from the vehicle and uses that energy to produce boost air that is transferred and stored in a boost air storage tank on board the vehicle at a storage pressure not exceeding 3 bar absolute pressure. The vehicle achieves fuel saving and high performance by boost substitution when this boost air is used to supply the engine for short periods during acceleration or cruising of the vehicle without relying on any air charger, temporarily fulfilling the role of an air charger without actually driving an air charger by substituting the boost normally supplied by an air charger with an equivalent boost produced and stored during regenerative braking. To accommodate a large boost air storage tank, the body of the vehicle is adapted with air-tight volumes linked together to form one large storage volume.
(9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0326749 to Mensah.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0326749—published to Mensah on Dec. 30, 2010 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 65.31—teaches a pressurized air system that includes a compressed air tank, a turbine coupled to, and in fluid communication with, the compressed air tank and structured to convert mechanical energy, and an electric motor. The electric motor is coupled to, and in electrical communication with, the turbine, and having an output shaft. An electrical compressor is structured to compress air. The electrical compressor is coupled to, and in electrical communication with, the turbine. The electrical compressor is also coupled to, and in fluid communication with, the compressed air tank. The turbine receives compressed air from the tank, and the turbine generates electricity. Further, a portion of the electricity is directed to the motor, and the remaining electricity is directed to the electrical compressor, whereby the electrical compressor provides compressed air to the compressed air tank.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hybrid vehicles and related systems have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a constant recharging air and electric alternating power system for a vehicle.